A computer system includes various units and each of the units consumes considerable power. Therefore, many researches are being conducted to reduce the power consumption of the computer system.
A computer power management technology of the related art can only manage the hardware power for a single computer node, but cannot provide integrated power monitoring and control for multiple hosts of a cluster system.